


safe

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, THIS IS MY SELF INSERT AU IM TRASH YEA ITS POLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Are you alright-?” You ask him, peering closer at his handsome face.He just swallowed thickly, averting his eyes.“Y-yea I’m fine-“ He says.The blonde clone chuckles at the others discomfort,“What are your names?”“CT-140–“ The brunette begins, before getting interrupted by you“No- your real names?” You correct,They both pause at this, but then continue“Rex” The blonde says as they follow you to the sole with that particular file.“Echo..” The other says, now at your side,or, cody rex fives jesse and echo fall for you, a jedi librarianTHIS FIC IS DISCONTINUEDI WILL NOT BE WRITING ANYMORE CHAPTERSIM SORRY
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CT-21-0408 | Echo/ reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Clone Troopers (Star Wars)/Reader, clone troopers / reader, reader x CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. first meeting

You hum softly, shelving the holo books happily.  
They each have a small buzz to them, a throb of information and secrets to their neon blue spines.  
You shake your hands off, the imaginary static leaving your fingers and traveling down your body.  
You turn around, sensing a presence.  
“Can I help you?” You say, smiling softly at the two clones standing in front of you.  
One has a blue hand print on their armor  
and blue stripes down the arms, heavily chipped in places.  
While the other has bleached blonde hair and a navy cuff on his shoulder.  
“We are looking for a certain file” One says, his voice commanding and rough.  
“What file?” You say, hopping down from your perch on the ladder.  
He lists out a series of numbers as the other one stays silent, his eyes wide.  
“Are you alright-?” You ask him, peering closer at his handsome face.  
He just swallowed thickly, averting his eyes.  
“Y-yea I’m fine-“ He says.  
The blonde clone chuckles at the others discomfort,  
“What are your names?”  
“CT-140–“ The brunette begins, before getting interrupted by you  
“No- your real names?” You correct,  
They both pause at this, but then continue  
“Rex” The blonde says as they follow you to the sole with that particular file.  
“Echo..” The other says, now at your side, his voice light as he looks at the arched gothic ceilings and their thousands of blue volumes and files shelved high.  
You introduce yourself as you scrunch up your brows while running your fingers over the spines of the books.   
“Here you go!” you say, popping the document out of its resting spot. You hand it to echo who hands it to the man, who you now recognize as a captain.  
You say goodbye to the troopers, smiling brightly as echo limply waves before they turn and leave, rounding the corner and disappearing from view.  
\--------------------------  
As soon as they exit the library Rex bursts out laughing, keeling over as Echo stands still, scolding himself at his awkward fumbling and utter silence.  
“Holy shit echo-!” he says, finally regaining some composure on himself.  
Echos face burns with embarrassment, the memory of his interaction fresh on his mind.  
“I screwed up- she was just so beautiful!” he whispers, holding his hand to his forehead. Rex suddenly becomes serious as some jedi pass by, one of the three sneering and looking down their noses at the two troopers.  
Rex swallows the anger that builds up in his throat, turning to face his friend as they walk off  
“She really was.. But you really have to work on your flirting skills” he says with a smirk, then adds  
“Maybe Fives can help you.”  
Echo grumbles at this absurd offer, knowing all too well about how Fives flirts.  
\----------------------  
Echo sucks in a breath as he searches the library for the familiar face.

He sees your hair bobbing up and down as you walk through the isles, shelving books as you go. 

He walks up to you, his armor making quite scratching noises as he goes.

You turn around, a holo pad clutched tight to your chest  
“How ca- Echo!” You say happily, recognizing his armor and the way he stands.   
“Uhm hello (y/n)” He says, scratching the back of his neck.   
“What do you need?” You say, tipping back and fourth on the balls of your feet. 

“I just.. wanted to see you” he answers, but this catches you by surprise,   
“You- wanted to see me?” You question softly, eyes wide.   
“Yes.. is that alright?” 

“Of course-! No I’m just surprised, not many people remember my name, let alone visit me”   
You say this, knowing it’s your own fault for not becoming an important jedi.   
But you follow up the saddened sentence with another one   
“What would you like to do? I have a lunch break I can use if you would like...” 

He smiles then nods, but you motion for him to stay where he is as you grab your lunch. 

——————

You munch happily as the clone loosens up, his hands expressively telling a story.   
You listen intently, laughing when he says   
“And then Rex crashed, he fell asleep against a wall, Fives and Cody had to carry him back to the barracks.”   
“I would like to meet these friends-“ you say, still chuckling at the image of the stoic captain being carried by two of his men.   
“Yeah- Yea you will..” He says, worried that his friends might ruin his chance with you.   
———————

He continues visiting you once a week when he can, you talk and eat lunch together, getting to know the light and, only delving into the shallow side, of your emotional trauma.  
Rex occasionally joins the two of you, adding a sense of randomness to your routine.   
You really enjoy his company, and look forward to his visit each week.


	2. vod

You are sitting on the floor, back facing the middle of the sile as you read an interesting holo book, the title caught your eye as you where shelving ‘flowers of the planet coruscant’ 

You sign as you run your fingers over the carefully painted then copied petals, the blue and pink petals standing out brightly on the page. 

You continue reading, fascinated by all the colors and places the plants can live, you are so enthralled that you don't notice your favorite clone walking up behind you. 

Echo stands behind you, waiting for you to notice his presence like you always do, but when that doesn't happen he clears his throat, hoping to catch your attention. 

You don't react.  
Echo taps your shoulder, causing you to jump up and make a little squeak noise.  
He is taken aback at the panic in your eyes, how wide they get when you whip around, fists clenched. 

But then you relax, covering that surprise with a look of happiness,  
“hello-!” you say, getting up and brushing the imaginary dust off of your knees 

Echo smiles down at you, a sparkle of happiness in his eyes as he proposes something he has wanted to do for a few weeks now.

“I'm free for the rest of the day- would you like to meet my vod?” you recognize the mando'a word, it means brother. 

You put your hand on your chin, feigning an act of different consideration, when in reality you were looking at your schedule and workload, wondering if there would be enough staff that they wouldn't miss you.  
You come to a conclusion,  
“Yes! Just let me grab my things…”

\----------------------

You walk down the hallway of the barracks, your presence causing much confusion to the other clones.  
Some shoot you dirty looks, their resentment harbored in their many years of mistreatment and misuse by certain Jedi commanders.  
You cringe at thinking that, ashamed at what others of your same faith have done with their power. 

But you steele yourself against the looks, your excitement and nervousness building up and churning in your stomach. 

You walk inside the small podd of beds, housing three on each wall. The one on the very top of the right side was empty, the rest filled with clothes and other personal items. 

One man with a tattoo of the galactic republic poked his head out of curtains he had put up, a confused look on his face. Then the confusion was replaced with recognition,  
“ You must be famous (y/n)!” he begins, climbing down the ladder.

“Echo has told us so much about you!” he continues, shooting a brief look of smugness at echo.  
Echo sneers, his face taking on a light rosy tint 

You smile at the comment, slightly embarrassed that they have expectations that you won't be able to meet. 

Two more clones walk through a sliding door, one with his armor half on half off, the black t-shirt hugging his arms ever so wonderfully, while the other is in full armor, sans the helmet.  
He is dressed in orange and white armor, the right side of his face marred with a scar going across his eyebrow and cheek. 

“And who might this lovely lady be?” the one in his blacks says, bowing down to kiss your hand with a wink. You hear a scoff from beside you, but you see no one  
“Rex?” you ask, directing it at the top bunk which you are unable to see the occupant.  
“Yes sweetheart?” he says semi sarcastically, not realizing how nice it would taste on his tongue, how calming and… correct it seems. 

You answer with your name as they all introduce themselves,  
The one with the face tattoo is Jesse, the one with the scar is Cody, and the one with the small five on his temple is Fives. 

You continue chattering, echo talking about how he has been meaning to introduce the lot of you for weeks, but never had the time too.  
You smile at how sweet they all are, fives making corny jokes every once and a while, which only make you and him chuckle, and rex offers up embarrassing stories about echo, your favorite being how he pronounced salmon as sal-mon for half of his life. 

You say goodbye to them hours later, saying how you would like to see them soon, and you truly mean it.


	3. a broken visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, mentions of death and other thinsg

You sit cross legged on the floor, meditating both with and against the thrum of your room.  
The rug scratches slightly at your knees, causing you to be grounded in reality, the sharp bite of the beads soon to be inlay into your skin temporarily

Someone knocks on your door, the soft clunking noise breaking your calm state of mind and body.  
You sigh, getting up from your crouched position.  
You check the time, disgruntled at the ungodly hour this person is contacting you at. 

“Who is it?” you ask, then see a worried looking jesse standing at your doorway,

His eyes shift from left to right, his compositor seemingly business-like and stony to anyone other than you.

You have known him for months now, gotten to know the reluctant romantic inside the copied and pasted exterior.

You silently pull him inside, then sit him on your bed.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

He doesn't verbally answer, just nods his head a bit.  
This doesnt answer your first question, but you take it as a sign that something is wrong.

He had been away on a mission weeks prior, he didn't talk about it to you, and you didn't press.  
You assumed the rest of his brothers knew, and it saddened you a bit that he didn't trust you but truly you knew to give him time and space when needed.

But you saw the bags under his eyes,  
and how his hands shake a bit, even as he tries to desperately to hide it.

“What happened..?” you asks softly, bringing a blanket to his shoulders and wrapping your arms around him. 

He takes a wavering breath then speaks   
“There was a clone.. he was right next to me. He was shot down, and The jedi called us away.. I left him there. He wasn’t dead.. he was calling my name out.” 

Tears collected in the corners of his eyes as he kept a his gaze trained into the ground, ashamed to look into your wide eyes. 

“Jesse—“ you say, your voice breaking.  
but he continues   
“Another trooper saw me today.. he saw me in the hallway and called me a murderer. that I wasn’t his brother. that I should be ashamed to be alive.” 

He swallows hard, the hard lump in his throat growing with each passing second. 

“You could help him. You could have gotten killed, you couldn’t have done anything, jesse” you say his name, an attempt at keeping him grounded and reminding him he is human and he is loved. 

“I could—“  
“No. There was nothing you could do, I’m so sorry you lost someone-“ you wince at the harsh you are forced to remember day by day, a depressing mantra that you hear too much for anyone’s liking   
“but that is the price of war.” 

You sit in a solemn silence, one of remembrance of lost heroes and fallen soldiers.   
People that you knew, that you saw die.   
Maybe you even got their blood on your hands, you tried to save them, but they couldn’t. the guilt racked you for weeks, tearing your heart apart then proving back together, a fake smile plasters on your face when you walk down the hallways. 

————

You hold the wimpering clone close, his body melting into your touch as you stroke his hair and mumble reassuring words.   
as reassuring as they can be in this time of bloodshed. 

You eventually hear his labored breaths and hollow sobs die into small even exhales and inhales, showing you he is asleep. 

You turn off the light, press a light kiss to his forehead and wish him sweet dreams, not knowing the night of tear stained sheets and panicked screams that will awake one of you from their deep sleep.


	4. not just numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SAD OKAY

Jesse was shaken awake, his light but restful sleep interrupted by a thrashing next to him.  
He shrugs of the confusion and panic as he looks around the room, attempting to find familiar surroundings.

He reconizes the way you decorate your small room, even in the gritty darkness surrounding you.

He looks to his side and sees you,  
Your face twisted into a wail of fear, eyes screwed shut tightly with tears rolling of your cheeks.

He jumps into action, this ritual second nature to him, as he has had to go through these exact motions many times before with his brothers.

He gently shakes you awake, saying your name as to break through the haze of the nightmare of the past that you are trapped in.

Your eyes snap open and you shoot up, fists balled and pulled up to your chest.

There is fear in your eyes, but also a great pain and sadness.  
This cracks something inside of him, makes him want to kneel down and curl up with you.  
He has never seen you this way, disheaveled, full of heartache that you hide behind compliments and a bright cheery smile.

Your breathing is rapid as you turn from side to side, drinking in your environment.  
When you finally settle in, realizing where you are and that it was all a dream, your fear begins to subside exponentially.

“(y/n)” he breaths your name out, his tone steady and binding.

He has learned that if you speak low and slow, it will snap someone out of their panicked, post nightmare state.

Sp that is what he does for you

\----------------------

After what seams like hours of attempted comforting silence, jesse asks a question, one that he hopes will help

“What happened?”

There is a long pauseas you gather your thoughts, fingers still shaking a bit as you wring your hands.

“I was never meant to be a Jedi commander- I just wanted to work at the library. But too many jedi where dying, and most where out on missions of their own. I was the only one even remotely qualified for this job.”  
“I didnt really have a choice, so i accepted.” you continued, looking down at yout feet

He waited for you to resume

“It was supposed to be a simple mission, just going to bomb a certain ship containing some packages. I was only sent with twenty clones, thats how simple it was.”

Jesse could tell where this was going, and it saddened him to no end, knowing that his brothers died, and that you where put through this all because of the war.

“But, it didnt happen like that. We where ambushed, the droids sneaking up behind us and opening fire. I was hit on the shoulder-” you rub the spot that you where hit, a ghostly flash of pain coming back into your nerves memories.

“All of them were killed. Every singe one of them. I was supposed to be in charge of them- I was their commander. I was the reason they all died.. I should have-“ You choked, a great sob tearing its way out of your lungs.   
You couldn’t continue, the hot tears showing jesse that it was too much for you. 

He stayed silent, rubbing circles into your back as you cried. 

“It wasn’t your fault. They shouldn’t have sent you, you were unprepared.” 

He says after your tears begin to ebb away. 

You look up, eyes filled with too much self hatred for one person too handle. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” He says again, now carding his fingers through your hair. 

—————- 

You stay silent for a few more hours, the grief being replaced by crushing tiredness, both emotionally and physically. For the both of you. 

But you mumble something, that strikes your clone to his core 

“I learned all of their names. So they weren’t just numbers.” 

You say each and every one of their names, the small action bringing tears to both of your eyes. 

But before he could ask you anything else, you had fallen asleep. 

he submitted to sleep not soon after, his limbs heavy as he wrapped around you like a blanket.


	5. something is wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short yall

You make the clones feel human, more human than they have felt in a long time.   
You treat them as individuals, calling them by their names and complimenting their individual qualities constantly.   
You never lump their personalities together, you never mistake one for the other.   
You know their voices, their steps and their hearts well. 

They love you, and you love them.   
No one will admit these feelings of course, not wanting to break the steady but almost seemingly delicate bond of friendship. 

You make them feel safe, your warm comforting presence more than enough to unwind them after a tough day.   
You will distract them with stories, or listen when needed, 

You felt like a family, more than friends sort of group. 

But it was forbidden, a jedi having any attachments.   
You knew that many of the jedi masters have romantic strings attached to their hearts, but you didn't want to hurt the clones. 

So you all bury the growing feelings, ignoring the sparks dancing across your skin and the ache in your chest when you don't see them for days. 

You worry about them when they are on away missions, you never truly know if they are going to come back.   
You always make sure to say goodbye before any one of them leaves for a mission.   
They cling to you just as much you to them, an unspoken agreement hanging in the air. 

But one day,   
You can't say goodbye.   
Cody is dispatched in the night, as much of a surprise to him as it was to you. 

When you are working in the library days later you feel your stomach drop, your hands begin to shake as you shelve the holo books.

You know something is wrong.


	6. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its bad/short, im dealing with some stress also i think my writing sucks bantha ass so, feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> dont mean to be annoyin tho

Cody isn't back for another few days, shorter than usual as his mission went relatively well. 

\------------- 

“What happened?” you ask a bit frantic as soon as you are in the barracks, no one else around except you two.   
“Where did you get hurt?” you clarify, searching his armor for new scuffs and his posture for any indication of discomfort

“I- i was shot” he says simply, his eyes looking over your worry wracked face. 

“In the arm, nothing a day in the med bay and some bacta spray couldn't fix it,” he adds, noticing your horror filled expression as he said it so casually, as if he was asking you out for lunch.

That, as you knew, was a common and minor injury in the clone army, and that is what hit you so hard.

Your stomach dropped as if he had nearly gotten killed,   
Your bond to these clones are stronger than you could have imagined. 

There is something amazing and unique going on between the six of you, something that tugs on your heart and makes it beat.  
You still deny this, but it is becoming so much more difficult to push to the back of your mind, even as you do it so deliberately and so carefully, attempting to sweep the last remaining feelings under the carpet to leave the rest to be eaten by the monster that is tragedy and distrust. 

“I- felt something.. When you got hurt” you admit, and you are only greeted by a confused clone 

“I felt something in the force” you clarify once more, averting your eyes.   
“I.. don't understand” he asks, tilting his head a bit 

This little action was very cute, you note, his eyes curious and very worried.   
The scar on his face is scrunched up along with his brows and you huff. 

“There was a disturbance within the force- within me when i assume you where shot”

He swallows hard, the air around you becoming tense.   
He also knows that this connection means something, but he doesn't mention it. He knows that your relationship right now is frowned aopen, let alone you tied to five other clone troopers. 

He also understands that there is a sort of loving understanding between all of you, and it is all or none.

“I.. thought you died” you mumble, wrapping your hand around his own, a reassurance of your physical existence.

He stays silent, then presses a chaste kiss to your forehead. 

“I'm going to go find the others. You can wait here.. If you would like”

You understand and nod, then lay down ready to wallow in your own thoughts until your troopers return


	7. Chapter 7

i have decided to drop this fic, im very very sorry

i just am not feeling it anymore, again im sorry


End file.
